New Allies (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Side Story: Note's Adventure *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Win the battle without being stunned! *High Score Completion: Score more than 100000 *Enemy Team HP: 22,000 *Previous: The Power of the Fruit of the Tree of Might *Next: Turles on a Rampage! Enemies *Lakasei, Cacao, Xeno Turles (Rampaging), Amond, Daiz, Rasin Dialogue Intro *Caulifla: I guess that means we can trust what you're sayin'. *Note: Heh heh! Thanks! *Great Saiyaman 3: Phew! It looks like you were able to win them over. *Great Saiyaman 3: You looking like a fellow Saiyan helped matters as well, I'm sure! *Kale: So what are we going to do now, Caulifla? *Caulifla: Isn't it obvious? We're gonna kick the snot outta that Turles guy! *Caulifla: If this girl's right, then that loser's hidin' somethin' from us! *???: So, that's how it's gonna be, huh? *Turles (Xeno): We got a reading on our scouters and made our way back... *Turles (Xeno): ...only to find that you're gonna stab a fellow Saiyan right in the back! *Amond: We heard everything you said. *Lakasei: You know, we just might have it in our hearts to forgive you, if you say the right thing! *Caulifla: Heh. We only tagged along because you promised to make us stronger. *Caulifla: I don't remember becomin' your friends! *Turles (Xeno): Hmph. Fine. If you're gonna turn on us, then you're gonna pay the price. *Daiz: Yeah. Get ready to taste our power! *Rasin: The Turles Crusher Corps is the strongest in the universe! *Cacao: Raaagh! Raaagh! *Caulifla: Pfft. Strongest in the universe, my butt! *Turles (Xeno): It's time to show you just how much power the Fruit of the Tree of Might has. *Turles (Xeno): And now's the perfect opportunity! The fruit's finally ripe and ready to be eaten! *Turles (Xeno): Bwa ha ha ha! Well, what do you think? I bet you regret betraying us now, don't you?! *Turles (Xeno): I'm gonna blow you all to pieces! *Note: Hey, is it normal for him to be this crazy after eating the Fruit of the Tree of Might? *Great Saiyaman 3: No, that's not supposed to happen. An anomaly might be at play here. *Great Saiyaman 3: He may be going berserk, but try to put a stop to him! *Note: No problem! I've got Caulifla and Kale here with me! *Note: Hey, you two! I could use your help! *Caulifla: Got you covered! I'm gonna pulverize this punk! *Kale: Any enemy of Caulifla is an enemy of mine! *Turles (Xeno): Prepare to DIE! Victory *Turles (Xeno): I-Impossible! Gagh! *Note: W-We did it! He didn't go down easily, but we did it! *Caulifla: That's what you get when you mess with us! Defeat *Turles (Xeno): Bwa ha ha ha! You thought you could challenge me with that kind of power? *Note: E-Even the three of us couldn't take him down... *Kale: I'm so sorry I couldn't help, Caulifla... *Caulifla: Hey, it's not your fault, Kale! Damn, this guy is tough... Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission